


Breath

by Fake_Life



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Life/pseuds/Fake_Life
Summary: Гитара,сцена и его последняя попытка освободиться.





	

За спиной гитара, в руках стаканчик горячего кофе – его любимый вид. Скорее по привычке, нежели по собственным предпочтениям.  
Сегодня он всё-таки расскажет всё, что накопилось внутри.  
Он покажет лучшим способом, на который способен: через музыку.  
Вот гаснет свет, сердце подскакивает на уровень горла, но он делает глубокий вдох и шагает на сцену.  
Берет в руки микрофон, представляется и объявляет свой номер.  
Хотя ему не важно, слышат ли его… он с самого начала заметил знакомый профиль и теперь уверен в своем решении на все сто процентов.  
Он должен сказать, должен оставить последнее слово за собой.  
Ведь слишком часто он уступал, извинялся или просто делал в угоду любимому, который так легко растоптал самое сокровенное и чистое, что было в его жизни… его любовь и преданность.  
Он разбил их будущее на части, вернув сердце прежнему владельцу. С трещиной внутри.

«Стрелок на часах торопливый пульс,   
Слёзы на глазах душат. Ну и пусть!  
Дышим, но не в такт, значит, вышло так. Вернусь...»

Его плечи дергаются, будто от удара, а глаза устремляются прямо к сцене.

«Переулков шум, я пока дышу,  
Капли по стеклу, в улицы спешу.  
Время попрошу – может, я ещё прощу...»

Да, твоё удивление вполне оправдано, сегодня это не пианино.  
Сегодня лишь я и моя гитара.  
Та самая, которую ты подарил мне после разговора с Эллиотом.  
Мне есть, что тебе сказать… и, похоже, это самый верный путь достучаться.

 

«Даришь глазам моим свой одинокий дым,  
В мире ненужных слов вдвоём молчим...  
Прячешь усталый взгляд, сердце зовёт назад,  
Но, вопреки всему, часы спешат».

Помнишь все те вечера, что мы провели вместе?  
А те дни, когда ты, хлюпая носом и шаркая голыми ногами, прогуливался по нашей… нет, ТВОЕЙ квартире в поисках вдохновения. А я носился за тобой, упрашивая одеть носки потеплее.  
Или сотни других моментов, лишь для нас двоих и лишь нами разрушенных?

«Снова у окна до пяти утра,  
В этих вечерах ты теперь один.  
Потерялась суть, только бы вздохнуть чуть-чуть...»

Ты ушёл, я ошибся.  
Ведь так бывает… людям можно ошибаться.  
Я пытался измениться, умолял тебя о шансе.  
Бросил к твоим ногам всё, что было.  
Отдал тебе сердце и душу, не требуя взамен многого.  
А ты просто ушёл, ни слова не сказав.  
Закрыл дверь нашими ключами, кинув на кофейный столик записку.  
«Я так не могу, не ищи меня. Не твой Курт…»

«Но Я не твой! Но Я люблю  
И падаю, падаю, падаю…»

Мелодия стихает, затерявшись в струнах гитары.  
Исполнитель поднимает взгляд абсолютно холодных и равнодушных глаз и смотрит на единственного человека в зале.  
В голове пусто, на душе наконец-то тихо.  
Покидая сцену и оставляя там же инструмент, парень не слышит тихого стука сердца, что надежно спрятано в кармане.  
И неважно, что еще одно сердце начинает биться в такт.


End file.
